


I'm Dreading This

by cravingtheworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Agent Stiles, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, Stydia, agent lydia, cover id, fake engaged, season 5 villians, undercover fbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stydia-fanfiction prompt: Any story involving Stiles and Lydia being secret CIA or FBI agents or something like that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She’ll be the first to admit, she was young. One of the youngest agents in the FBI in fact. But she had earned her spot fair and square. Her social life took a hit in college because she studied like her life depended on it; and ended up outscoring everyone in her class. She started in a smaller California office but proved herself quickly to everyone around the office, catching the eyes of some big shots in San Diego not long into her second year in the Bureau.

Lydia moved herself across the state, leaving her old life in Beacon Hills behind. Her memories, though she tried to leave those behind, transferred cities with her. Although she cut her ties as best she could, the connection to the town where her best friend died never fully cut loose. And to this day she felt the loss. But people had stopped trying to keep in contact and everything she owned in Beacon Hills was sold before she moved.

As soon as Lydia walked into the meeting she bowed her head in immediate frustration. She was slated to start on an undercover case the next week and her partner was still unknown to her, as well as the cover ID. And by the looks of the agents sitting along the conference table, it probably wasn’t going to be pleasant. Every single agent in the room, with her as an exception, was male.

The seat next to the head of the table was open and Agent Macrae nodded his head at it as she walked along the glass wall to her seat. Lydia took one more glance at each agent sitting in the meeting, anxiety welled up in her stomach when she saw who was sitting across the table from her. The files in her hands found their way onto the oak table as she took in a deep breath, preparing herself for what could be a painful meeting that most definitely wouldn’t stop until the case was closed. But that was only if she was working with the person she thought she might be.

The agent sitting across from her was none other than Stiles Stilinski. He was her age, making him one of the younger agents in the office as well. But despite having risen fast in the FBI like her, his sarcasm and quick tongue provided her with a headache at the mere sound of his voice. He was good at his job, she’ll give him that, but he never seemed to focus on one thing for long. Which drove Lydia crazy, who could focus on one detail or specific idea for hours at a time.

She tucked a strawberry blonde curl behind her ear before turning her eyes to Agent Macrae, who had started the meeting. They had to go over the details of the case, and then hopefully Lydia would find out who she was working with. Her fingers were crossed that it was someone tolerable, as cases like this one had a tendency to last more than six months.

“Alright. So this is a fairly recent case. Popping up in the last few months. An agent currently assigned locally brought the details to our attention.” Lydia wondered who the agent could be. She had never heard about anyone being assigned in the field indefinitely outside of an undercover case.

“This is about missing teenagers. So far there have been reports of five missing teens in two months. They are being taken from their high school. No one is quite sure of when they are being taken; just that they are going to school then not returning home later in the day.

Two of the five teens have been found.” Agent Macrae continued. “Or rather, their bodies have been found. Near holes in the local preserve, with DNA in the holes that suggests they were buried in them. Each body showed signs of experimenting. Procedures to do with their senses. Smell, sight, sound. Even their muscles and teeth showed signs of tampering. There was a case like this in this past in which the culprits called themselves ‘The Dread Doctors’. They were never caught or taken down. Also, we are still unsure as to why those teens are being targeted specifically.”

Lydia took a moment to glance at each missing teens files, noticing something that was yet to be brought up. She raised her right hand slightly, indicating to her boss that she had a theory. When Agent Macrae nodded at her, she spoke up. “Each of these kids went through procedures before they were taken. Take Hayden Romero for example: She had a kidney transplant done a few years ago. Taken from an outside donor. Each teen went through a procedure receiving a body part or blood from an outside donor. Essentially giving them two sets of DNA.” She took a breath, letting the idea sink in for the other agents before she continued.

“You mentioned that there were signs of experiments with senses and muscle. Trying to make them better, stronger perhaps. These kids already have two sets of DNA, making their DNA a hybrid of sorts. What if these Dread Doctors are trying to turn these kids into a more advanced species.”

“That certainly is an interesting theory Agent Martin” Her boss responded. It caught her eye that he moved to loosen his tie as he answered her. He does this often; sometimes her wild theories caught him off guard and he had trouble with accepting the ideas. Agent Macrae always loosened his tie when she had a theory. “Speaking of Agent Martin, she will be going undercover for this particular case.” Lydia saw his eyes glance towards her and she knew that she was going to find out who she was working with now, good or bad.

“She and Agent Stilinski are going to be going in as a couple. I’m leaving it to you two to decide the status. Just let me know before you leave.” He said, looking at Lydia then across the table at Stilinski. “The town they will be going to is Beacon Hills. They will be working out of the high school. Agent Martin as a math teacher. And Agent Stilinski as a lacrosse coach and a teacher for a new course for students who like mysteries and researching. It think that’s it. Let's get back to work.”

Lydia didn’t know that it could get that bad. She had just been worried about working with Stilinski, and now she had to go home and face some demons that she left behind six years ago. Waiting until after everyone left the conference room before she closed her eyes and dropped her head to the table. Just the thought at spending six months in close quarters with Stilinski was already giving her a headache. She was convinced that spending that much time him would cause her to hear voices.

She was lost in her thoughts until she heard his voice pipe up from the doorway. “The thought of working with me is that bad that you can’t even motivate yourself to get any more work done today.” Lydia groand internally at the sarcasm that dripped from his voice. She lifted her head to find him standing across the table from her.

“What do you want Stilinski?” She asked, really not wanting to deal with him right at this moment.

He grinned at her before he answered, picking up on her obvious disdain towards him. “We have some details to figure out. Should probably do it right now, so it’s out of the way.”

“Whatever. Let’s get this over with. I have paperwork to fill out for this case before we leave.”

“Alright. Cover ID. What should we be? Married? Engaged? Just dating?”He rambled, listing off the options. Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose. Her confidence that this was going to be painful was confirmed in the few minutes that she was spending with him now.

“I don’t care. You choose.” She said.

“Okay. How about engaged?” She nodded as a response to his question and he continued. “So, I grew up in Beacon Hills. This means that we have to be extra careful around the people there because they know us.”

Now she was confused. “You grew up in Beacon Hills?” When he nodded she tilted her head in confusion. “What graduating class were you in?”

“Yours.”

“How come I never knew this?” She asked, shocked.

“Because you were Ms. Queen Bee in high school. And I was the exact opposite.” His explanation cleared it up. She was quite the socialite in high school; hiding her brain and putting on a front as she climbed the social ladder and stayed at the top. But before she could react to this he spoke again. “I’m going to update Macrae. I’m pretty sure that the details on flights and living arrangements will find their way to you.”

And with that she was left alone in the conference room to dread this case some more.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia’s week was filled with paperwork and debriefing, making sure that she was prepared to go undercover. And it was filled with a lot of Stilinski. She knew that he needed to be apart of the preparation; but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t still irritate her beyond belief. Don’t get her started on the constant stream of questions and babbling. That was the worst. Because apparently he hadn’t learned how to control his tongue yet.

During the time they weren’t in meetings, which wasn’t much, he was avoiding her brilliantly. She rolled her eyes every time he ducked into an office or another hallway when he saw her walking his way. It was amusing to her because she always did her best to keep away from him, but now he was doing it for her.

So she just went about her own things and they kept communication between them to a minimum; usually using assistants or other agents to relay information for them. They couldn’t even be bothered to use email. Just total avoidance.

But by the end of the week Lydia really needed to talk to him; mandatory of course. And this whole avoiding thing was starting to grate on her nerves. They were leaving in a couple days and though she could go without, their boss had cut her off when she tried to protest a one on one meeting with Stilinski.

“Please give this to Agent Stilinski as soon as possible.” She said while slamming a yellow sticky note on his assistant's desk. Her hair whipped behind her as she whisked by going back to her office; grabbing the coffee her assistant was holding out for her as she swept by. It took every ounce of control she had to not slam her office door behind her. Her annoyance would show up in the shaking glass if she let herself release some emotion on her poor office door and walls.

Lydia found herself racking her brain while waiting for him, trying to place Stilinski’s face to one from high school. She went through each person that she talked to in those long four years seeing if she talked him at one point, but she continually came up empty no matter how hard she racked her brain. Maybe she would have to dig out her yearbook that was buried deep in some old things that she hadn’t parted with before moving.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her office door. “ Come in.” She called.

“I got your sticky note.” Stilinski responded, making his way into her office. “What did you need?”

Lydia gestured to the chair by her desk, but was meet with raised eyebrows and him shaking his head. “Fine then. There is a couple things I wanted. One: Are we one the same flight? I only got my flight details. And Two: We are going to have to spend a lot of time together, the whole avoiding me thing needs to stop soon.”

After pulling the flight details out of a folder she slid them across her desk while she waited for him to respond. She could tell that he was fighting with himself about how he was going to answer her by the way every emotion possible crossed his face in a matter of seconds. Lydia prepared herself for an onslaught of sarcasm, but when he did respond it was with a cool and professional tone. It was a surprise to her, but not one entirely unpleasant. Also, it didn’t leave her with a headache or wanting to pull her her hair out.

“Alrighty. One: Looks we are even sitting next to each other on the flight. Oh, and I brought you the living arrangement stuff as well. Macrae said that it hadn’t gotten to you yet, and that you were probably close to sending a very angry email.” While Lydia knew that it was true, she didn’t like having her need for detail pointed out to her. That flight was going to be long. And she had her fingers crossed that Stilinski wouldn’t talk during it.

He continued “And the whole avoiding you thing, it won’t be an issue during the case. I can do my job, same as you. Is that all?” Lydia nodded, and with that he was gone. Okay, maybe she was wrong on the whole not wanting to pull her hair out, but this time she was just left with the need to bang her head against a wall. Only Stilinski seemed to pull that reaction from her.

A sigh escaped her lips and she lifted her eyes to her computer screen to pull up the curriculum that she would be teaching. She knew it all already, remembering it from high school then still studying the subject into her time at Stanford and then Quantico. She recalls the training and extra studying to be a lot, but it had fascinated her that an equation could always be expanded. In high school it had been her dream to win the Fields Medal but that soon came second when she discovered that, more than math, she loved to solve mysteries and research.

When she caught herself staring at the clock but not really thinking about anything she decided it was probably time to go home. Besides, she needed to get her things together. Packing for these kinds of cases always freaked her out, but she was usually in her own place. But now she had to worry about another person being around. It took her stress levels up a notch.

Lydia rubbed her temples for probably the thousandth time in five minutes. The files that she needed to submit to Macrae stared up at her. In the folder was every detail that she could think off; her pre case debrief, as well as all of the accommodation and flight info. Plus add the details about the jobs at Beacon Hills High. She thumbed through them as she walked towards her bosses office, cementing all of the information into her memory. She knew that she would have copies of all of these with her during the case, but she still liked to know it all perfectly.

And with her coordination, she managed to almost dump her coffee all over her friend who must have been walking back to her office. “Oh gosh, Sophie. I’m so sorry!” Lydia sputters out, embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it, Lydia. We both should know better than to walk with our heads down. I still remember the first time we collided.” Sophie speaks through her little giggles. “You ended up with creme cheese all down your shirt, and I had coffee down my dress.” Lydia was surprised when she became good friends with the head of tech. Sophie was and is there for her anytime. To this day, she is the only one she will talk to about her past; her past before Quantico that is. The petite blonde had somehow wormed her way into Lydia’s life. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sophie nodded at the papers in her hands. “Those for Macrae?” Lydia nods. “Go, so you can get of here.” Noticing the bag hanging off of Lydia’s shoulder. “And please be safe on the case. I’ve heard about these guys.”

The woman smiles at her friend. “Thanks. And I will.” Grateful for Sophie, she calls over her shoulder as she walks away. “I’ll call you when I land.” The head of tech sends her a smile and waves before turning a corner and out of Lydia’s view.

She makes it to Macrae’s office, his assistant Clara waving her through, before taking a deep breath. It puzzles Lydia as to why she’s nervous. These things usually excite her. This is the final step before they can leave. This is what gives them the go ahead for the undercover case. It gives them the information they need.

And it's not until halfway through having everything confirmed that she realizes why she's so nervous. It’s the fact that she is going home; or back to Beacon Hills at least. She hasn’t been home since she left for college, choosing to stay at campus over the summers. At the end, she walks out of that office more frazzled than she has ever felt. The agent knows that she knows everything, but still feels like she knows nothing when she walks out of her bosses office 20 minutes later.

Thankfully she makes it back to her apartment, even though it is only 15 minutes from the office. She is greeted by the pictures by her front door. Lydia drops her bag and keys onto her small kitchen table and sinks to the floor. Not bothering with a chair. The cold of the tile is soothing. Cold was always a go to solution for when she started to overthink things. When she over thinks, she can start to get worked up, and the cold has always helped her to calm down. It gives her something to think about other than what's happening. She can think about how the cold seeps through her clothes and into her skin, or how it feels against her cheek or hands or back.

Rolling to her side Lydia lets her emotions flood out while she rests her cheek on the ugly brown tile that she isn’t allowed to change. She runs her pale green painted finger along the grooves in the tile closing herself off to the overwhelming apprehension weighing down on her.

Lydia isn’t ready to go back, nowhere near ready. She thought she might be ready but that feeling disappeared when she saw the pictures that she had displayed throughout her place. Pictures of her family and friends. And she knows that she isn’t ready to face the home that tore her one best friend from her. But ready or not, she has go home. It’s now become her job. And with that, Lydia pushes herself up off the floor to drag her feet into her bedroom. She feels numb, but to her, that’s better than feeling everything at once. So she packs. Completely numb to the world and emotions that she was feeling now and that she would be facing in the coming months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been busy for the last little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I love agent stydia fics so this was so much fun to write! Please let me know what you think...comments, kudos, or come find me on tumblr (travellinginfictionandreality)!


End file.
